


things we lost in the fire

by CrabbyCris



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyCris/pseuds/CrabbyCris
Summary: The Promare are gone, the Burnish are no more and Lio Fotia's life has been turned inside out.But there's a light in his life now shining bright and pushing him through it all and his name is Galo Thymos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm ridiculously nervous about posting this because it's been a very, very long time since I've posted a full on fic. This thing isn't going to be too long since I'm kind of dipping my toes into this fandom. I hope I can keep both of these boys in character because this has been _a challenge_, especially writing from Lio's point of view.
> 
> The title of this fic is based off of the song Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough rambling! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!!

It’s been three days since they wiped the Promare from the earth.

Three days since Kray was arrested and removed from office.

Three days since Lio lost all of his burnish powers.

He’s managed to keep himself distracted with all of the clean up. Technically, they made the mess so they are responsible for the damages. At least that’s what Galo has convinced him of. 

It’s day four, and Lio is standing in front of a foggy bathroom mirror, staring back at his own reflection. His bangs are sticking to his forehead and he pushes them back and watches the strands fall forward again into his eyes. With a sigh, he makes a grab for the towel lying on the sink and begins to dry his hair.

The settlement had been his home for years and it had been destroyed in a matter of minutes by Vulcan and his men. Galo, of course, realized that and offered Lio a place to stay. He fought against it at first, his pride swelling at the idea of resorting to crashing on someone’s couch. But Galo was insistent and wouldn’t shut up until Lio agreed.

This is only temporary, of course. Lio refuses to impose.

Once he’s dressed, Lio slips out of the bathroom, steam curling out behind him as he fusses with his damp hair. It’s quiet in the apartment. 

Galo went out early with promises of returning with breakfast and coffee. Lio barely muttered out a response in his sleepy haze from the couch.

It’s when Lio is dropping down onto the couch that Galo returns, shouldering his way in through the front door, keys jingling and hands full of steaming coffee and a grease stained paper bag. Lio looks up from his own hands. He hadn’t realized he had been absently examining them, clenching and unclenching them with memories of sparking flames bursting from his fingers.

“G’morning, sunshine!” Galo beams, twisting his body a little so he can kick the door shut with one foot. He pockets his keys ungracefully, nearly dropping everything in the process and Lio watches him, amused at the sheer _energy_ Galo possesses this early in the morning.

“Hey,” Lio responds, standing and reaching out to take the coffee from Galo before he drops it all over the floor. “Thanks, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Oh, it’s no problem! It’s the least I can do! Take it as a ‘thank you’ for all of your help with the clean up. Not that I gave you much of a choice.” he says, walking into the kitchen and dropping the paper bag on the counter. “But still!” he finishes with a laugh, happy and so fucking bright. 

Lio feels his heart stutter for a moment when that beaming grin is directed at him.

It always fucking does and he kind of hates it.

“Yeah,” Lio responds, turning to set down the coffee.

“I wasn’t sure how you take your coffee so I asked for a bunch of cream and sugar on the side,” Galo continues. Lio feels him walk up behind him and reach over his shoulder to pick up one of the cups. “This one’s mine. Extra, _extra_ sugar and cream. It’s the only way I can drink it. I like caffeine, but I hate how bitter coffee is.” Lio turns just in time to see Galo shudder and walk back toward the greasy paper bag. He sets his coffee down, pulls out a sandwich and hops up to sit on the counter. Lio watches him in curious silence and holds a hand out for his own sandwich.

“Sausage, egg and cheese, hope that’s ok?” Galo asks as he hands it over. 

Lio nods with a grateful little smile. “Probably my favorite combination,” Lio tells him as he unwraps the sandwich and takes a delicate bite.

Galo beams at him.

△ △ △

Today they’re cleaning the south side of downtown.

Civilians have been cleared out from this area specifically because of the severe damage and the danger of falling debris. This is where the majority of their fight with Kray took place. Lio can still see and even smell the scorch marks.

The smell is almost comforting and he finds himself having to excuse himself several times throughout the day to collect his thoughts and his emotions.

He tries very hard not to think about everything that he has lost. He really does. But being here, cleaning up the mess, standing in the same place he stood not even a week ago, so powerful, the flames burning deep in his belly. It’s overwhelming. Almost too much. He has to squeeze his eyes shut, keep everything internalized. He’s a leader. Or, he used to be. The Burnish are no more, so can he still be the leader of a group that technically doesn’t exist anymore?

He feels his eyes prickle with tears he didn’t even realize were coming.

It takes everything in him to hold them back. He needs to get his shit together and get back to work--

“Lio?”

Lio looks up. At the end of the alleyway, Galo is peeking around the corner. “Hey, you alright?”

Lio takes in a quick, steadying breath. “I’m fine,” he calls over to Galo as he pushes away from the wall and begins making his way toward Galo.

Lio walks past him and ignores the troubled little furrow in Galo’s brow.

He _cannot_ do this. Not here. Not right now.

△ △ △

When they return to Galo’s apartment, Lio is emotionally and physically drained. He walks directly to the bathroom, locking the door behind him before Galo can ask him if he’s alright again. It’s quiet on the other side of the door and Lio is grateful for that much.

He needs silence. He’s so cold. He needs heat.

So he runs a bath with steaming water.

He almost falls asleep in the bath, face half submerged.

Galo knocks on the door almost an hour later. The knock is so gentle that Lio thinks he’s hearing things. After a moment, Galo calls out, asking Lio if he’s doing OK.

“I’m fine,” he responds. “I’ll be out in a bit.”

There’s a pause on the other side of the door before Galo finally says, “alright” in a quiet voice.

Lio wanders out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and into the empty living room. He can hear the muffled mutter of the television from Galo’s room. He changes into a loose shirt and pants, draping the damp towel over the back of the couch before dropping down onto it. He shivers, the warmth from his bath quickly fading.

That’s the other thing about losing his Burnish powers.

He’s always fucking _cold._

He misses it. Them. The promare.

They had been a part of him for so long. And within seconds, they were gone. Sometimes, he finds himself regretting his decision. The regret doesn’t last very long though, and a voice in his head scolds him for it, and reminds him that it was for the good of Earth. Usually, that voice sounds just like Galo.

Lio sighs, shifting to lie on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself. He’s closing his eyes when he hears the door to Galo’s room creak open, followed by footsteps. Lio opens his eyes and leans his head back over the armrest to find Galo watching him from the hall. He can see every emotion passing over Galo’s face. He’s so bad at hiding how he’s feeling.

“Are you alright?” Galo finally asks.

Lio arches a brow. “As alright as I can be considering I’ve lost everything that made me what I am.” He shifts a bit so he’s sitting up, blanket draped over his lap.

“I’m sorry.”

Those two words, coming from anyone else, they would sound so flat. Not genuine in the slightest. But when Galo says it, there’s so much _feeling_ behind it. Just like everything he does. Everything he says and does is packed with so _much_ emotion.

Lio looks at Galo and finds him watching him with furrowed brows and tense shoulders. His hands are balled up into tight fists. “I really am,” Galo continues. “Sorry,” he says, “I have no idea what you’re going through and I can’t imagine what it must be like. And how much it probably hurts to lose something like that.” His entire body twitches for a moment, like he’s wondering if he should cross the room over to where Lio is. He does, walking quickly and dropping heavily on the couch. It dips when he does and Lio watches Galo with the corner of his eye.

Galo is warm. He’s like a damn _furnace_ and all Lio wants to do is press close to him, absorb all of his warmth and fall asleep right there.

“I feel useless,” Lio finds himself saying suddenly, eyes on the ground. “Like I don’t have a purpose anymore--”

“Of course you do!” Galo interrupts him. Lio looks up and over at Galo, eyebrows furrowed and frankly, a little annoyed.

“You’re _Lio Fotia_,” Galo exclaims. “You’re still a Burnish, even though the Promare are gone. There are still people out there who need your help and _your_ protection. Stuff like this doesn’t change overnight. The Burnish need _you_ to stand up for them. And who better than Lio freakin’ Fotia. You’re the biggest badass out there. I mean, you _almost_ beat me in that fight, so that’s saying something.” He grins, goofy and bright.

Lio rolls his eyes and give Galo a small shove.

So _warm._

That was a mistake.

“I’m serious,” Galo says through a small laugh. “I know it’s easier said than done. And I really don’t know what you’re going through. But I can try?” he offers with a sad little smile “And I’ll do whatever I can to help. And remember, if anyone gives you or any of the Burnish any crap, you tell me, and I’ll put them in their place. I’ve got your back.” And there’s that stupid grin again that has Lio’s heart pounding.

That dumb smile makes something shift in him at that moment.

And he believes that everything _will_ eventually be ok.

△ △ △

It takes a little over a month for things to start going back to normal in Promepolis. The debris has been cleared out, businesses have reopened and kids have gone back to school. 

There’s a pizza place downtown Galo has spent weeks talking up that has opened back up this week. Galo begs Lio to join him and his rescue team for margarita pizza.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that you’ve never had a margarita pizza? Like, ever?!” Galo exclaims from the doorway to the apartment, holding the door open for Lio. He ducks slightly under Galo’s arm and turns to face him. Galo pulls the door shut and locks it, keys jingling loudly.

“It’s not like we had the chance to eat gourmet pizza in the settlement,” Lio says, watching Galo pause for a moment in pocketing his keys.

“But you’ve had pizza right?”

“Of course I’ve had pizza,” Lio groans with a roll of his eyes, walking past Galo and toward the elevator.

Galo follows, reaching past Lio to press the ‘down’ button. Lio watches it light up under Galo’s finger before turning his head to glance up at Galo who’s grinning down at him. “You’re gonna love it,” he promises Lio giving him a playful little nudge.

Lio stuffs his hands in his pockets and the elevator door slides open.

△ △ △

Margarita pizza is probably the most delicious thing he has _ever_ eaten.__

_ _Lio assumed that Galo was exaggerating and completely talking it up, as he does with most things. But this was different. Holy shit was it different._ _

_ _He’s taking a bite into his third slice and it’s just as heavenly as the first two. Around him everyone is talking, laughing, loud and happy. Lio is sitting next to Galo who is tossing his head back with a hearty laugh, reacting to something Varys has said. They both reach for a slice and immediately start fighting over it. Aina sighs, her eyes meeting Lio’s as she shakes her head. “They always get like this over the pizza. I’m so sorry you have to crash on this idiot’s couch. If you ever change your mind, you’re welcome to stay with me and Heris.”_ _

_ _Galo manages to win the battle over the pizza, sauce plopping down onto the table. A small casualty. He eyes Aina across the table with a small pout. “Hey, _not_ nice. Lio likes staying with me. Right, Lio?” He shoves half of the pizza into his mouth, turning to look at Lio._ _

_ _Gaki looks completely ridiculous, cheeks puffed out as he struggles to chew the food. Lio can’t help the small smile that pulls at his mouth. “He’s tolerable,” Lio admits to Aina without looking away from Galo. It’s _difficult_ to look away from him sometimes._ _

_ _When he manages to do so, however, he takes another small bite of his own slice._ _

_ _“Y’see that? _Tolerable._ He doesn’t hate living with me,” Galo announces._ _

_ _Lucia’s eyebrows hike. “I wouldn’t exactly take that as a compliment, Galo.”_ _

_ _“Listen,” Galo continues, pointing a floppy slice of pizza in Aina’s direction. “My apartment is way cooler than yours. There’s a ramen shop downstairs _and_ a video store across the street.”_ _

_ _“Who even _goes_ to video stores anymore?” Remi quips from his place to Galo’s left. “That place is on the verge of shutting down.”_ _

_ _“Not true,” Galo says when he manages to scarf down the crust of his pizza slice._ _

_ _“Whatever you say, man,” Remi says with a defeated sigh._ _

_ _Lio laughs quietly, something warm settling deep inside._ _

_ _He hasn’t felt this relaxed in a long time._ _

_ _Lio reaches across the table to pick up another slice. “Can we order another round?” he asks before taking a chomp._ _

_ _Galo turns to him with that dopey grin. “Yeah, of course.”_ _

_ _Lio notices Galo’s eyes flicker down to his cheek. Before he can react, Galo is reaching up to swipe his thumb at a spot directly next to Lio’s mouth. Lio freezes, swallowing hard. Galo lets out a nervous little chuckle. “Sorry, you had some sauce--just there.” He shifts a little bit in his seat to face forward. Lio looks away and pretends he doesn’t notice Galo sucking the sauce off of his thumb._ _

_ _ _Fucking shit._ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and apparently I missed a BUNCH of weird typos on that first chapter, but I went back and fixed them, _wow_ sorry??? I really hope I was able to proof read this one properly this time and catch all of my mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!!

Even though the Burnish are no more, that doesn’t mean the war between the Burnish and non-Burnish is over. People are still mad, they still feel oppressed. His people still haven’t forgiven the non-Burnish for all the damage they did. All of their friends and families who lost their lives, simply for having a mutation.

Some have forgiven and moved on. A good number of them are still angry.

And today, while visiting a Burnish shelter, Lio hears about them. The rebels who have been burning places down in his name. Telling their victims they’re doing this in the name of their leader, Lio Fotia.

When he hears the news, he feels sick. His stomach plummets when he looks up into the tiny television screen in the corner of the room. Everyone around him watches in mortified silence. His vision blurs. This isn’t how it’s supposed to happen. Things are _supposed_ to get better. But seeing things like this, hearing his people referred to as “Burnish scum”, it only feels like things are getting _worse_. It fucking hurts like hell and he wants to cry. But he can’t. He’s the face of the Burnish. The appointed _ambassador_.

Somehow, he manages to keep himself in check. He turns off the television and reminds everyone in the shelter that these rebels do not represent their kind. They are radicals and they are _bad people_. He can’t control what they do, as much as he would like to.

Lio returns to Galo’s apartment late that night. He assumes Galo is asleep and is surprised to hear him rooting around in the kitchen. Lio shrugs off his jacket and tosses it on the couch. 

“Hey, welcome home!” Galo calls from the kitchen. 

Lio pauses for a moment in toeing off his boots at that. It’s something Galo has taken to saying lately. Calling this apartment _their_ home. Lio isn’t sure how he feels about it, still feeling like this is a temporary situation until he can get on his feet and move out on his own.

“Hey,” Lio finally responds after (what was probably) an uncomfortably long pause. “Thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“I got hungry,” Galo says, walking out of the kitchen with a huge bowl overflowing with popcorn. A few kernels fall to the ground as he digs his hand in. “Aw, crap,” he mutters, crouching down to pick up the stray pieces of popcorn and depositing them on the dining table. He makes his way across the living room, dropping down on the recliner that sits a few feet away from Lio’s makeshift bed. “Want some?” Galo offers the bowl out to Lio, who hesitates for a moment before reaching out to grab a handful.

Lio lowers himself down onto the couch, picking at the kernels piece by piece.

“I rented a movie from the video store across the street,” Galo tells him, tilting his chin toward the tape sitting on the coffee table. “It’s an old samurai movie, it was my favorite one to watch when I was growing up.” He shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth with a loud crunch. “Wanna watch with me?”

Lio assess him from afar. 

“You look like you’ve had a pretty rough day,” Galo adds when Lio doesn’t say anything. Then, after another pause he says, “I heard about the radical group burning places down in your name.”

Lio’s stomach twists unpleasantly.

“You know none of us believe you’re behind that, right? Not for a second.” He sets the bowl on the coffee table. “The people who matter don’t believe it. Anyone with half a brain knows you would never do anything like that, not after everything you sacrificed to save the planet.”

Lio’s eyes are on the ground for a moment before he looks up at Galo. He’s staring back at Lio with this fierce, earnest look in his eyes. “I know,” Lio finally admits after a minute. “We’re trying to prove that we’re not what everyone thinks. We’re not arsonists. We don’t do it to hurt people. But some of them are still so angry and they want to take it out on innocent people.” He drops his head into his hands, palms pressing into his eyes until he sees spots. With a heavy sigh, he pushes his hair back. “We’re not bad people.”

“I know you’re not,” Galo mumbles. “You’ve proved that to me a million times over.”

“Can we stop talking about this?” Lio finds himself saying suddenly. “I don’t want to--Today was awful, I don’t want to think about it for a little while. Just--Put on the movie.” He sits back, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He stares at the blank television screen.

There’s a silence that stretches out for a minute and he can feel Galo looking at him. Lio refuses to look back because he can’t stand the sight of those kind eyes. He doesn’t want to cry.

“Yeah, ok,” Galo says finally, voice gentle.

He grabs the old video tape and pops it into the player. He fiddles with the remote, and a few minutes later, the movie is starting. About five minutes into the movie, Lio realizes just how fucking cold he is. He hates how cold this damn apartment is. How cold it is _everywhere_.

Lio doesn’t realize he’s shivering until Galo is suddenly moving to sit on the couch next to Lio. He can feel the warmth coming off of him in waves and tries very hard not to lean into him. He glances at Galo with the corner of his eye and suddenly Galo is holding his arm out with a questioning raise of his brow.

Lio has to turn his face away for a moment, heart suddenly pounding.

How is he so open about _everything?_

Then Lio remembers the way Galo had swiped his thumb across the corner of his mouth like it wasn’t even a _big deal_. Not only that, he had licked it off like _that_ wasn’t a big deal.

Galo has no shame and Lio absolutely loves that about him.

Lio says nothing, but he does lean into Galo and his entire left side feels like it’s on _fire_. How can a non-Burnish human be so warm? It isn’t fair and Lio is almost jealous. He’s more grateful, though, because it feels so nice being pressed up against his side. He almost pushes his cheek into Galo’s chest. It takes everything in him not to. 

“It’s ok to relax every once in a while,” Galo whispers from above him. 

“Kinda hard to when there are people out there who want me dead.”

Galo leans away from him and Lio looks up into his face that is--_wow_, very close.

Galo’s eyebrows are furrowed, a little crease in the middle of his forehead. It’s painfully cute, Lio notes silently. “And if any of those assholes try anything, they’ll have to answer to me,” he promises, voice quiet and fierce.

Lio just studies his face quietly then nods, lowering his eyes and pressing a little closer to Galo. “You’re so warm,” he comments before he can stop himself.

“Guess it’s just my fire fighter s--”

“Stop,” Lio interrupts, lifting a hand to cover Galo’s mouth to silence him. 

Galo laughs, the sound muffled before he grabs Lio’s wrist to pull his hand down. His fingers are practically burning against Lio’s skin. Galo is laughing, holding on a little longer than he needs to, but Lio isn’t really complaining.

When Galo unwraps his fingers from around Lio’s wrist to grab at the remote, Lio almost does complain. “We’re missing the best part,” Galo says, rewinding the film.

Lio turns his eyes to the screen, wondering if Galo notices him pressing in just a little closer to his side.

△ △ △

“Are you sure you want to come all the way down here, boss?” Meis’ voice is coming through the receiver, crackly and barely intelligible.

“Of course I do, most of our work is done around here anyway. We’ve only got a few areas downtown that are closed off. Other than that, there isn’t much to do around here. Let me help.”

“If you say so.” His voice sounds far away.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

That’s how Lio finds himself on an airplane bound to the far south side of Promepolis.

Even though his destination is within driving distance, he figures he would rather fly there and arrive as soon as possible. Being in the city has been overwhelming and he needs to be away for a few days, take his mind off of everything he has lost.

Lio wasn’t the only Burnish left without a place to call home after the settlement was destroyed. There were fundraisers set in place to gather enough money to build communities for those Burnish who had nowhere to go. Lio stayed near downtown with Galo and the Burning Rescue to help with cleanup while Meis and Gueira drove down south with construction teams to break ground on the new housing communities.

When Lio arrives, the sight overwhelms him. Most of the houses are finished. They’re small but cozy. There are people _everywhere_ Burnish and non-Burnish alike, working together to bring new homes for those who lost everything. When Meis and Gueira spot him from across an open space, their faces simultaneously break out into massive grins as they run toward him, nearly knocking Lio to the ground with a hug.

Lio lets out a small laugh, wrapping his arms around them in a tight group hug. 

When they step back, they’re both laughing a little sheepishly.

“We’ve missed you, boss. It isn’t the same without you around,” Gueira says.

“I missed you guys, too,” Lio replies with a smile so wide it almost hurts. “So,” he says, tilting his chin toward the houses. “Where do I start?”

△ △ △

It’s strange not having Galo around.

He’s missed his friends, he really has but--

Now he finds himself missing Galo like crazy.

More than he expects to and that makes his heart flutter in a funny way. When he closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep on the fifth day, all he can see is Galo’s bright smile. All he can hear is his stupid laugh. All he can feel is his warm presence.

Lio rolls onto his side and curls in on himself, pulling the blankets over his head.

It’s cold.

△ △ △

When it’s time for Lio to finally return to downtown Promepolis, he decides to driving. It’s long and exhausting. He makes about five coffee stops, deciding to power through the drive. He wants to make it back in one trip. He isn’t sure why he’s so eager to return--

Who the fuck is he kidding? He knows exactly why.

It’s Galo. He hasn’t seen Galo in over two weeks. He hasn’t heard his voice in over two weeks. He knows two weeks isn’t very long. _He knows that._ But he really, _really_ misses Galo, much more than he would like to openly admit.

Lio just barely makes it into the city without falling asleep. He downs the last few drops of his coffee, tucking the paper cup back into the cup holder and pulling into an open spot right outside of Galo’s building. When he steps out of the car, he looks up to the window he knows looks into Galo’s bedroom. Something warm twists deep within him and he smiles.

_‘Is this what coming home feels like?’_ he wonders as he fumbles with the keys of the rental car, tucking them into his pocket and fishing out the key to the apartment.

Then, Lio hears someone call his name from down the sidewalk. It takes his brain a moment to catch up and for the sound of that voice to click.

_Galo._

Lio turns, looking toward to the voice to find that _stupid_ smile. He’s waving, as if Lio hasn’t already spotted him, of _course_ he has, Galo sticks out like a sore thumb, always towering above most people with a head full of bright blue hair.

Then, Lio is running toward him.

Galo is still grinning, holding his arms out.

Lio is jumping up into his arms because he fucking _can_ and he really, _really_ missed him. Galo catches him easily, and Lio’s face is in his neck. “I missed you,” Lio says, hating how silly he sounds muttering those words. This is stupid, it’s so stupid, it’s only been two stupid weeks but he missed Galo _so damn much._

Galo brings one hand up to press gently onto the back of Lio’s head. “I missed you too,” he’s saying into Lio’s hair then carefully setting him down to hold him out at arms’ length, taking in Lio’s face with a small tilt of his head. He’s still smiling _so_ wide. They both are, Lio realizes after a moment.

“You got a sunburn,” Galo notes, bringing a finger touch the bridge of Lio’s nose.

Lio grabs Galo’s hand to pull his fingers away. “Yeah, and it _hurts_ when you do that, dummy.”

Galo keeps smiling like he can’t help it. “Sorry,” he says after a moment of studying Lio’s face in silence. 

Lio can feel a bit of heat start creeping up the back of his neck at that.

“Wanna go inside?” Galo asks when Lio releases his grip on his hand.

“Yes,” Lio breathes, “I’m exhausted.” And follows Galo to his building, heart racing.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back into the small apartment, it feels more like a home than it ever has.

Being away made him miss it more than he thought he would. And there’s the smell that is very much Galo in the absolute best way. Lio just wants to wrap himself in it and just sleep. The couch he normally sleeps on is bare and Galo notices when Lio looks at it.

“I thought you’d be back tomorrow so I didn’t make the couch up for you, sorry.” He wanders into the hall and begins rooting around the linen closet. “Are you hungry?” he calls out. “I have some leftover pizza in the fridge.”

“I stuffed myself full of coffee on the way here, I don’t think I could stand to eat much else,” Lio admits, dropping down onto the couch and tugging off his boots. He lets out a content sigh as he falls back into the cushions, slouching into them and letting his eyes slide shut.

He hears Galo walking back into the living room and step up behind Lio to dumps the sheets on his head. Lio yelps in surprise and pulls them off of his head. He opens his eyes, head tilted back to find Galo grinning down at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lio’s mouth tugs at the corners in a small smile. “May I help you?” he says after a short pause.

“Is it weird that I find that sunburn on your nose really cute?” Galo is suddenly asking.

Lio averts his eyes for a moment at that but returns his gaze to meet Galo’s. “A little,” he responds honestly.

“Thought so,” Galo agrees with a small nod. “Still think it’s cute though.” He shrugs and reaches a hand up. Lio feels himself shift away from Galo’s hand. “I’m not gonna touch it again,” Galo promises. Instead, his finger brushes Lio’s cheek. His fingers feel warm against the coolness of his skin. “You’re always so cold,” he says. “You think that has anything to do with the Promare going away?”

“Probably,” Lio says quietly. He tries very hard not to lean into the touch. “I think my body is still trying to adjust to not constantly being on fire.”

Galo is watching him steadily, fingers moving to push Lio’s bangs out of his eyes and press to his forehead.

Lio’s eyes slide shut and he lets out a quiet, content sigh. “That feels really nice,” he admits.

Galo breathes out through his nose, something sounding like a little laugh.

Lio opens his eyes at that to find Galo still smiling down at him. His hand slides down to Lio’s cheek, thumb brushing his mouth for a moment. His touch almost burns and Lio wants to chase that so badly. He craves it, the burning heat. He misses it so damn much, it almost hurts. Lio can’t help but turn his face into Galo’s palm and press a kiss there. 

He feels Galo hold his breath for a moment. Lio closes his eyes and nuzzles into his hand before pressing another kiss to the inside of his wrist. He turns his face away to look back up at Galo, who is watching Lio closely. That smile is still there. It’s small, but it’s there.

Galo pulls his hand back.

Lio desperately wants to tug him back down.

“I’m gonna shower,” Galo says softly. “I’m all gross from work. I’ll, uh, be out in a little bit, OK?”

Lio nods.

They smile at each other for a moment before Galo stumbles down the hall.

Lio sinks deeper into the couch cushions, pulling his knees up to his chest and bringing a hand up to his mouth. His lips still feel warm from where they were pressed against Galo’s skin. He squeezes his eyes shut and pushes a helpless smile into his knees. His heart is still pounding and he welcomes this feeling with open arms.

His whole life has been spent protecting his people. Making sure the Burnish have a safe place to be. Standing up for those who were too frightened to fight back, even with their powers, organizing attacks, working to take down all of those who oppressed them and made them feel like experiments. Like they weren’t human.

And then Galo came barreling into his life. Stumbling and clumsy and fucking _powerful_ in every sense of the word. It had been jarring, that first meeting. Lio had been annoyed at first, only seeing him as another moron to push past and destroy.

And then Galo found him in the cave, persistent and annoying as ever. Spewing mean things. Lio had quickly corrected him on those things, reminding Galo that they were still human. The look on his face had surprised Lio. He was so quick to apologize for what he had said. 

Then, he saved Lio’s life. Multiple times. Fought with him. Saved his people. He was there from start to finish, always so willing and eager to help.

And now, he was doing these little things that were driving Lio absolutely insane. Easy little touches, grabbing his arm when he laughed, hugging him tight and close when he was happy, pressing a hand to the top of Lio’s head affectionately. Everything Galo did, he did it with such simple ease. Like he didn’t even think about his actions, he just _did_.

Lio tilted his head back against the cushions, mopping a hand down his face.

He isn’t sure what any of this means, but he doesn’t care. He will take whatever Galo is willing to give. Because Galo is slowly becoming _everything_ to him. Lio literally owes him his life.

Down the hall, Lio can hear the bathroom door creak open. There’s a thump followed by a muffled, _“ouch”_ and then some rustling. Lio can’t help the little smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth. _God,_ Galo is such an idiot. Such a stupid, attractive idiot.

Before he knows it, Galo is flopping down on the couch next to him, the heat from the shower rolling off of him in waves. Lio looks at him and Galo is grinning at him looking shy for the first time _ever._

“What?” Lio asks after a moment.

Galo shakes his head and shrugs. “I dunno,” he admits, voice honest and soft. After a short pause, he speaks up again. “You kissed my hand.” He lifts said hand, palm facing Lio. “It was...sweet. Didn’t think you were capable of that.”

Lio’s eyebrows draw together. “Capable of what?” he asks, “Of being _sweet?_ What, you think the Burnish aren’t capable of emotions either?”

Galo’s face drops, hands waving wildly. “No, no, no, that’s not what I meant--! I just--You’re so reserved all the time and--I’m sorry that was _not_\--You know I’m not like that--”

Lio reaches up to grab a hold of Galo’s wrists to his hands from moving. “I was joking,” he tells Galo and watches his face twist up into something sad for a moment before his hands go limp in Lio’s grasp.

“I never want you to think I’m anything like that. After seeing what they were doing to the Burnish...it broke my heart and I felt so _guilty_ for buying into all of Kray’s _bullshit_.” His voice breaks at the last word and Lio’s heart twists at the sound of it. “What he was doing to you guys was so horrible.” He brings both hands up to Lio’s face. He’s still holding onto Galo’s wrists when he his eyes meet Lio’s. His heart pounds heavily against his chest. “I will do _everything_ in my power to keep you safe, Lio,” he’s saying suddenly, voice so quiet Lio can barely hear him. “I said it before and I’ll say it again as many times as I have to, I’ve got your back,” he promises. He gently presses his forehead to Lio’s and his heart skips a beat at the contact. Lio swallows hard, staring back at Galo, wide eyed. The only thing he can do is nod, bumping their noses together in the process. 

Galo doesn’t move, just keeps looking into Lio’s eyes, face serious like he’s trying to solve a very difficult equation. This close, Lio can hear Galo swallow hard. Lio’s hands drop from where they’re holding on to Galo’s wrists. Then, Galo slides one hand down the side of Lio’s face, touching two fingers to Lio’s chin, he tips Lio’s face up and he let’s him.

And then Galo kisses him, the press soft and almost hesitant.

Lio pushes back, his hand coming up to grip the back to Galo’s neck.

Galo makes a soft, happy sound at that. Almost like a laugh and Lio smiles against his mouth pulling away for a moment only to press in again, lips parted this time. Galo _giggles_ into the kiss and then pulls back just enough to look into Lio’s eyes. “You taste like coffee,” he whispers before kissing him again once then twice, grinning. Lio’s fingers are still pressed against Galo’s neck and he uses that to his advantage to tug him into another kiss, high on the feeling.

He could do this forever.

He wants to do this forever.

So he pushes Galo back into the couch, earning a surprised little sound from him which makes Lio smile as he crawls over him, holding himself over Galo, just far away enough that he has to lean up onto his elbow to reach Lio’s mouth for another kiss.

Yeah, he can _definitely_ do this forever.

△ △ △

When Lio wakes up on the couch, in a tumble of blankets, one of the many pillows over his face, the first thing he remembers is how nice Galo’s mouth felt against his last night. 

Lio kissed Galo until his lips were red and that only made him want to kiss him more. Lio kept Galo under him for as long as Galo let him, which was a ridiculously long time. He leaned his head down every now and then, just to give Galo a break from holding himself up to reach up to him. There had been something so heady about having Galo beneath him like that, pushing himself up to kiss Lio, soft and sweet.

As the morning light streams in through the windows, Lio pulls off the pillow that’s covering half of his face. He sits up, swiping a hand down his face with a sleepy little sound. He pushes the blankets off himself and swings his legs over the couch. He leans his head back and lets it loll to the side, eyes trailing over to the hallway that leads to Galo’s room.

As if on cue, Lio hears Galo’s bedroom door creak open and moments later, Galo appears from around the corner. His hair is sticking up more than usual, eyes drooping. He isn’t wearing a shirt and he’s in a pair of sweatpants that are clinging unfairly low on his hips. It isn’t a sight that Lio is unaccustomed to. The first time they met, Galo was wearing something similar.

But something drastic has shifted between them.

Maybe last night wasn’t the first time they had kissed, technically. 

The first time, Galo had done it to save Lio’s life. 

Technically.

But now, things are _different._

And Lio can’t stop staring.

Galo seems to be oblivious to it, far too sleepy to notice. He’s yawning, rubbing the back of his head as he crosses the living room and making his way into the kitchen with a, _“Mornin’, Lio”_ voice rough with sleep.

“Good morning,” Lio responds, making it a point to _not_ watch Galo walk away because--just, _he can’t._ “Do you wanna go pick up breakfast?” he finds himself asking suddenly.

Galo peeks his head around the corner with a sleepy smile, “I was actually hoping I could cook us up some breakfast?” he suggests. “I promise I won’t burn anything. It goes against my fire fighter code.”  
“Okay,” Lio breathes and hears Galo begin rattling around in the kitchen. After a few moments, Lio stands and wanders into the kitchen, dodging past Galo to start a pot of coffee. Once that’s going, he finds a spot he figures he would be out of the way and hops up onto the counter. He watches Galo quietly, staring at his back when he turns, watching the muscles there shift under his skin. Galo turns to the stove, cracking eggs into a sizzling pan along side strips of bacon.

The coffee machine beeps and Lio twists to reach for some mugs in the cabinet behind him. He pours himself a cup and Galo hands him a carton of creamer. Lio makes sure his fingers brush Galo’s when he takes the carton from him, and smiles privately when Galo reacts with a small pause.

Lio pours cream into his coffee and brings the steaming cup to his mouth, fingers wrapped comfortably around the warm mug.

“Cold?” Galo asks from across the kitchen as he pokes at the eggs with a spatula.

“A little bit,” Lio admits. “But the coffee always helps.” He brings his legs up and crosses them as he takes a small sip, keeping the mug close to his mouth. He closes his eyes and listens to the bacon and eggs sizzle in the pan as Galo continues to bang around, pulling out plates and napkins. When Lio opens his eyes, Galo is turning down the heat on the stove and moving toward Lio. He watches him dump a ridiculous amount of cream and sugar into his mug before stirring in the coffee. Galo takes a gulp, a dopey grin pulling at his mouth as he hums happily.

Lio watches him, expression soft as he takes another delicate sip from his own mug, keeping it close to his chest when he pulls it away from his mouth.

Galo sets his coffee down on the counter before taking a step toward Lio to press both hands, warm and big on Lio’s knees. Lio has to crane his neck to look up into Galo’s face, still smiling as Galo leans down to kiss Lio’s forehead. Lio sets his own mug aside to reach up and press both hands on the back of Galo’s neck, pulling Galo’s mouth to his. He can feel Galo grin against his mouth and Lio tilts his head for better access to his mouth, parting his lips just enough to lick at Galo’s lip. He tastes like overly sweet coffee and that makes Lio laugh, quiet and happy. 

Galo presses two more small kisses to Lio’s mouth before pulling back enough to say, “I should probably check and make sure our breakfast doesn’t burn.”

“Don’t go,” Lio whispers against his mouth, dropping his hands to Galo’s waist, pressing his fingers into the skin there. Still so, so warm.

Galo curses against Lio’s lips before kissing him again. “You can’t say things like that,” he mumbles into Lio’s mouth before kissing him again, warm and a little desperate which makes Lio’s stomach twist in an _entirely_ new way. 

Lio grins a little wickedly before laughing. “So easy,” he whispers.

Galo nips at Lio’s bottom lip before pulling away. It seems to take a gallant effort for him to do so.

Lio tightens his grip on Galo for a brief moment before letting him move away and back to the stove. 

This time, Lio does watch him walk away.

And keeps staring over the brim of his mug. 

“You should have let it burn,” Lio says into his coffee with a little smirk to which Galo shoots him a playful little glare. Then he starts plating their breakfast, movements careful. Lio watches him walk over to him, handing Lio his plate. He takes it with a soft, “Thank you” and they eat in comfortable silence. Lio looks at Galo, a fond smile pulling at his mouth when he notices crumbs from the toast gathered at the corner of his mouth. He reaches out and brushes them off and Galo smiles and laughs a little shyly at that.

When they’re finished, Lio slides off the counter and grabs Galo’s plate from his hands. “You cooked, I’ll clean.”

Galo starts to argue and Lio stops him with a firm kiss to his mouth. “Shut up,” he mutters. “Go drink your coffee, I’ve got this.”

Galo seems too stunned to argue, so he wanders out of the kitchen looking a little dazed, grasping his mug.

When Lio is done, he tops his coffee off and wanders out of the kitchen to find Galo sitting at the dining room table, gazing out the window. When Lio approaches him, Galo takes a moment to tear his eyes away from the window to look up at Lio and mutters a soft, “Hey. Thanks for doing that.”

“Thanks for cooking me breakfast,” Lio responds immediately. “It was surprisingly delicious,” he admits. He can’t tell if it actually was, or if he’s too smitten to notice otherwise.

Galo looks a little surprised at Lio’s compliment, but he smiles away. “Thanks,” he says a little sheepishly.

“You looked very absorbed in your thoughts,” Lio murmurs, tipping his chin toward the window. “Everything alright?”

Galo nods with a tiny smile. “Just thinking about...everything, I guess? It’s been a hell’uva couple months. So much has changed in such a short amount of time, y’know?” He pauses, looking down into coffee cup, fingers tightening around the mug. “Kray had been my hero for so long. I looked up to him. He inspired me. He made me want to be a better person.” He pauses, eyebrows pulling together and his face twisting into a little frown. “And then I found out that he _hated_ me. Not only that, he wanted me dead. And he was doing all these _awful_ experiments on the Burnish. And it felt like my _entire_ life was turned inside out. And it sucked so bad. I mean--I’m getting over it and moving past it. It just--it sucks, I guess,” he finishes softly.

Lio sets his own coffee mug down and reaches out to Galo, touching his face soft and careful until Galo looks up and hooks his fingers on Lio’s wrists. “I got to meet you through all of this though,” Galo says, eyes meeting Lio’s. “That’s pretty cool.” He smiles, closing his eyes and leaning his face into Lio’s hand.

Lio can’t help the fond little smile that pulls at his mouth at the gesture.

_Wow._ His heart is _racing._

He reaches his other hand up to frame Galo’s face, looking down into his eyes, so blue and _pretty._ Lio leans down and kisses Galo soft and firm, like a silent promise. He can feel Galo press up into the kiss, eager and happy. Then, Galo reaches up to press his fingers to the back of Lio’s head as he opens his mouth beneath Lio’s, and he can’t help the little sound that he makes at that, and he can feel Galo smile and breathe out a little laugh.

Then, Galo is standing, towering over Lio and bowing his head to press little kisses all over Lio’s face, soft and sweet.

Lio’s heart flutters, the affectionate little gesture new and very much welcome.

Lio reaches up, arms hooking around Galo’s neck as he drags his mouth along the side of Lio’s neck eagerly. Something burns deep in Lio’s belly, and for a moment he wonders if the Promare have returned.

This feeling.

It’s so familiar.

He embraces it and never wants to let it go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is, but I promise I will make up for it with my next update!
> 
> Also, thank you all so, _so_ much for all the kudos??? I wasn't expecting much attention on this story so it's very nice to see that so many people are enjoying it!! I really hope I have done these boys justice.

A week has passed without any incidents. At least, none that they are aware of.

Hope is slowly starting to build and there’s a sense of community among the citizens of Promepolis. Something that didn’t exist less than a year ago. It’s a slow process, and Lio knows that things like this take time.

The idea of seeing people come together like this in his lifetime makes something swell warm and happy within him.

He tries to hold on to that. Some days are harder than others.

Today is one of the more difficult days.

It starts off normal. He wakes up to the sun shining in through the bedroom window and into his eyes.

He’s started sleeping in Galo’s bed. Aside from the kissing, nothing else has really happened between them. They haven’t really talked about whatever _this_ thing between them means. They’ve both been busy with their respective work. (Maybe that’s an excuse that Lio has made for himself to avoid actually _talking_ about this kind of thing.)

There’s this thing that Galo has taken to doing recently, though, and it’s been driving Lio absolutely mad. He hooks his fingers on Lio’s and tugs on them absently. Sometimes, he’ll guide Lio’s hand up to his mouth to brush small kisses against his fingers. Lio loves watching Galo when he does that. It leaves him a little breathless.

The bed is empty this morning, Galo being called into a shift before the sun even had a chance to peek over the horizon.

Mornings like this, the room feels far too big and empty without his presence. Lio still feels a little intrusive for sleeping in Galo’s room. After he had mentioned that once, Galo shut him down immediately, promising Lio that he _enjoyed_ the company.

Lio had swallowed hard, trying to squash down the overwhelming desire to shove Galo down and just have his way with him, right in the middle of the FDPP.

Lio sits up in bed and pushes the tangle of blankets off of his body.

He has no concrete plans for today and it kind of makes him antsy. He isn’t used this; taking things slow. Not constantly being on the run. It’s a bit unsettling.

He showers, dresses and eats a quick breakfast before he leaves the house and thirty minutes later he finds himself at FDPP headquarters. Burning Rescue is currently out on a call, though Lio is informed it’s a small fire that hasn’t been caused by any radical groups which settles his nerves.

When they return, Lio can’t help the way he perks up happily.

Though that doesn’t last for long when he sees the angry way Galo’s brow is furrowed when he jumps out of the truck, Aina following behind him.

“Hold on a sec, Galo! You can’t let those jerks get to you like that.”

“Why not?” he demands, whirling around to face her. Lio is sure Galo hasn’t even noticed he’s there. “Why can’t they just get over it already? The Burnish--they’re not _bad_. They’re just like everyone else, _literally_! They suffered for thirty years, they were oppressed for _thirty years_, Aina!”

“I know.”

“So what gives these assholes the right to _protest_? It’s not right. They have the right to live like everyone else!”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Lio cuts in, stepping closer to them.

Galo turns, his expression softening immediately when he sees Lio. “Some assholes protesting against the housing communities,” he tells Lio, a hand coming up to fuss at his own hair. He rubs his eyes then drops his hand to his side. “They’re pissed off because they think the fundraisers were a waste of money. Racist _assholes_ who think that the money should have gone toward something else.”

Lio’s heart sinks. He’s surprised this is the first he’s heard of this. Just like that, the little sliver of hope that had been burning in him fizzles out. Suddenly, it’s replaced with this angry little knot. “Oh.” It’s the only thing he can think to say. He feels his face twist into this frustrated little frown.

“Screw them,” Galo says, voice tight. “They can shove their opinions right up their--”

“Galo!” Aina hisses, a warning little edge to her voice.

“Sorry,” Galo apologizes, though the word falls flat. He doesn’t sound sorry at all and Lio can’t blame him. “I don’t _care_ what they think. I’ll fight them if they have a problem.”

“No you won’t,” Aina sighs. “God, you just need to calm down. Take a walk or go out to your frozen lake or something.” She shakes her head and walks away, leaving Galo and Lio alone.

Lio is still fuming.

He says nothing and leaves.

△ △ △

Lio finds himself back at Galo’s apartment. He figures it’s the safest place to go in his current mood. For a moment, he wishes he still had the ability to set things on fire. He would love nothing more than to burst into flames. To feel the fire licking him from the inside out. He wants to set everything in sight on fire.

But he can’t.

And that fucking _hurts_. And it only makes him angier.

He wants to scream.

He sits on the floor and stares up and out the living room window, toward the endless blue of the sky. He tries to let it calm him but nothing seems to be working. He squeezes his eyes shut. He hears the front door open and then close behind him. Lio opens his eyes but doesn’t turn around. Galo steps into view and lowers himself to sit in front of Lio. His face is twisted into this sad little expression and Lio has to look away.

“Did I upset you?” Galo is asking.

Lio shakes his head.

“I’m sorry if I did. I hate it when I get like that. I try not to but--It’s hard. When I see things like that.”

Lio feels Galo’s fingers slide in between his own and give a small squeeze. He finally looks back at Galo who offers him a genuine little smile. 

“I wish I was still a Burnish,” Lio admits softly.

“You are--”

“You know what I mean,” he cuts Galo off. “I wish I could just--” he pulls his hands free of Galo’s to look down at his palms, balling his hands into fists for a moment and then flexing out his fingers. “I miss it.”

“I’m sorry,” Galo murmurs, voice soft.

Lio closes his eyes and folds in to himself. 

He didn’t know what to expect when he let the Promare go.

He never imagined it could hurt _this_ much.

He feels Galo pull him into a hug. He holds Lio there for a long time. And then when he pulls back, Galo grabs both of Lio’s hands and tugs him up to his feet. “Get into something comfortable,” he tells Lio with a small smile. “And meet me back in here, OK?”

Lio nods, a little dazed.

When he does return to the living room, he finds Galo fiddling with some cords behind the television. Lio watches him from the hallway for a moment before crossing the room to drop down on the couch. “What are you doing?” he asks which startles Galo, who jumps a little, standing up straight and grasping his chest.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he hisses to which Lio rolls his eyes in a silent response.

“I’m setting up my Nintendo Switch,” Galo announces with a tone that says _”Duh, what else would I be doing?”_

Lio blinks and his eyebrows draw together.

Galo pauses with an arch of his own brow. “_Please_ tell me you know what video games are.”

Lio stares across the way at Galo through narrowed eyes and a tiny sneer. “Of _course_ I know what video games are,” he huffs. “I’ve just never...had the chance to partake,” he adds in a quiet mutter.

Galo lights up. “Well, we will have to change that!” He ducks behind the television for a few seconds before bounding over to the couch and settling in close next to Lio. “Here,” he says, tucking two small rectangular controls into Lio’s hands. “These are for you. You can use the colored ones,” he announces with a goofy grin as he starts up the game council. Lio watches Galo. “We’ll go with...something simple. How about...oh, I think you’ll like this one. Legend of Zelda. This one’s fun.” Galo presses a few buttons on his own controller before looking back at Lio. “What?” he asks, sounding a little breathless.

Lio shakes his head and smiles. “Nothing,” he says finally looking toward the TV screen.

△ △ △

“No, no, you have to sneak up on it. Not like that, hold on--wait! You’re going to fast, it’s going to kick you off of the--aw, crap!”

“Will you stop _breathing_ down my neck, Galo?! Just let me--”

“Lio, watch out, there’s a Lynel behind you--!”

“Shit, shit, _shit_! Here, you fight it!”

They’re sprawled on Galo’s bed, both lying on their stomachs, legs tangled at the ankle. Lio is currently shoving the Switch into Galo’s hands who is fumbling to take a hold of it before the little elf boy Link is killed by another monster.

“Oh, _now_ you need my help!” Galo teases, pausing the game to turn his face and smirk at Lio who shoves his hand into Galo’s face to push him away.

“Shut _up_ and fight the stupid thing so we can get this over with.”

Galo chuckles, pressing a small kiss to Lio’s palm before turning his gaze back to the tiny screen to unpause the game and begin the fight.

Lio leans over Galo, hooking his chin over the back of his shoulder to watch. “You’re so good at this-- _how_ did you do that? I can never get the timing right on the perfect parry.”

Galo shrugs gently. “It’s just a skill you’re born with I guess,” he says, an air of confidence about him that makes Lio roll his eyes and nuzzle Galo’s shoulder affectionately. 

“Cocky asshole,” Lio murmurs into Galo’s shoulder and falls silent to watch Galo continue the battle against the mighty Lynel.

When he finally defeats it, Galo offers the Switch back to Lio who shakes his head. “You can keep playing,” he offers, nose still pressed against the back of Galo’s shoulder. He actually prefers watching Galo play. Aside from the fact that Galo is much more skilled at it than Lio is (which he will _never_ admit aloud), there’s something strangely soothing about this particular game.

Lio eventually falls asleep like this, half on top of Galo with his face pressed into his back.

He isn’t sure how long he stays that way until Galo nudges him awake long enough to move him into a more comfortable position. The last thing Lio remembers is the feeling of a warm kiss pressing against his temple before he falls back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, y'all! This is it. The final chapter!! Thank you all so much for going on this ride with me. Writing this fic has been such a wonderful treat and a bit of a challenge. Writing from Lio's point of view was pretty difficult at times so I hope I was able to keep him in character! Remember at the beginning when I said this wasn't going to be a long story? Hahahaaaa, here we are 13,000 words later. Whoops.
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for the hits and kudos, it really means so much to me! Hope you enjoy!!

The housing communities have been open for about two weeks now and Lio invites Galo to visit with him. They stay with Meis and Gueira for the weekend and swap stories about their past. They sit outside of the small house, gathered around a small fire. They drink and play cards and laugh, loud and happy.

Lio catches Galo staring at him from across the crackling fire a few times. The first time, Lio quickly tears his gaze away, cheeks burning at the soft expression on Galo’s face. The second time, Lio holds his gaze, heart pounding heavily and mouth quirking up a bit.

His memory suddenly flashes back to that night in the cave. The second time he and Galo met. They had just lost another Burnish to Kray’s experiments, despite Lio’s efforts to save her. Lio had been _so_ angry at Galo for his arrogance. He had called Galo naive and stupid for not believing Kray Foresight was capable of such a thing.

And then there had been this _look_ in Galo’s eyes suddenly. Just seconds before Lio had left him behind. That had made something spark deep in Lio. It was the first time any non-Burnish had looked _sympathetic_ toward them.

The next time Lio had seen him after that, Galo was pulling Lio out of his blind rage. Stopping Lio from destroying all of Promepolis to get to Kray Foresight.

Now, the feeling around the fire is so different. Everyone is laughing and smiling, bright. Lio can’t help but notice the stark contrast.

It’s nice. He likes this. 

As the night goes on, Lio notices the way Galo keeps moving closer and closer to him until he’s lying next to Lio, pressed right up the side of his leg. Lio _definitely_ notices the knowing little looks Meis and Gueira give him the moment they realize what’s going on.

Lio shrugs, the gesture nonchalant despite the way his pulse is beating, fast and hard.

He blames it on the alcohol rushing through him.

Even though he knows that has nothing to do with it.

The next day they wake up with hangovers and drive back home in the late afternoon.

More than half of their drive is spent singing along to old songs, despite their pounding headaches. Lio can’t even be bothered by it because Galo looks so fucking stunning in the afternoon light, singing so loud and so terrible and _so_ very happy.

And Lio. He’s happy too.

△ △ △

When they drag themselves up to the apartment, they both collapse on Galo’s bed and instantly fall asleep. Lio wakes up first, about an hour later as the sun is beginning to dip behind the horizon. He showers then wakes Galo who groans softly in response, rolling onto his side, away from Lio.

“Want me to order some food?” Lio asks crawling up next to Galo, and pressing a hand to his shoulder.

Galo groans again.

“Hey,” Lio grumbles. “Do you want food?”

“Sushi,” Galo mumbles and Lio rolls his eyes before hopping off the bed to find his phone.

△ △ △

They eat in comfortable silence in front of the TV. Galo has taken a shower and is sitting next to Lio, shirtless and in a pair of sweatpants. Lio is dressed in a sweater that’s two sizes too big and in his own pair of sweatpants. Galo has been keeping it a little warmer in the apartment as of late. Lio hasn’t commented on it, but he’s pretty certain he’s doing it to make Lio comfortable. Halfway through dinner, Galo decides to put on some cooking competition show to which Lio groans about but watches nonetheless.

He would never admit it outloud, but these stupid shows are entertaining. He never had time for mundane things like this. Nights like this still feel strange, but he kind of loves it.

Once they’re done eating, Galo disappears into the kitchen for a few minutes and returns with a giant bowl of ice cream that they share. Lio grins at him before turning his attention back to the stupid television show. When the episode is over they gather their leftovers and pack them into the fridge.

“Thank you for taking me to the housing community this weekend,” Galo says from across the kitchen where he’s dumping the empty paper bag into the garbage.

Lio looks at him and smiles. “Yeah,” he says. “I thought you’d like to see all the work everyone put into it. It was really nice seeing people coming together for a good cause.”

“Hell yeah,” Galo chuckles. “Just gotta focus on that and not on the assholes, right?”

Lio nods, reaching a hand out to Galo who immediately crosses the kitchen to take his hand and give his fingers a small squeeze. Lio steps in close, craning his neck to look up at Galo. Then, he reaches up to take Galo’s face between his hands. He leans up as Galo bows his head down for a kiss that Lio can’t help but smile against. He tilts his head for better access to Galo’s mouth.

Galo reacts instantly, pulling his arms around Lio’s waist and hauling him up. Lio can’t help the little laugh that escapes him at how easily Galo can just _do that._ He keeps his hands pressed to Galo’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead then to his nose. “I’m pretty sure Meis and Gueira can tell there’s something going on between us.”

“Yeah?” Galo grins. “And what’s that?”

“You know what,” Lio whispers, heart racing at the very _idea_ of talking about this.

Galo laughs and carries Lio to the room and deposits Lio on the bed.

“So what _is_ going on between us?” Galo asks, looming over Lio.

Lio turns his face away. “I don’t…” he trails off before looking back up at Galo who is still watching Lio, eyes impossibly gentle and patient.

That makes Lio reach up and press a hand to Lio’s neck, dragging him down for a searing kiss.

He wants--

He wants absolutely _everything_ with Galo.

Lio opens his mouth beneath Galo’s, and Galo responds with a desperate little sound that makes Lio shiver.

Lio lifts a hand to press to the middle of Galo’s chest and push him back far enough to meet his eyes. And Galo is staring down at him, panting and giving Lio this _look._

Like Galo wants to eat him alive.

Lio sits up, grabbing the back of Galo’s head and yanking him down for another kiss. With his free hand, he grasps Galo’s bicep and tugs him down so that _Galo_ is now on his back and Lio is looming over him. He can’t help the thrill that shoots through him at the sight of Galo staring up at him, suddenly wide-eyed with a flush high on his cheeks.

Lio tilts his head with a little smirk letting his eyes slide down Galo’s chest, down along his taut stomach and to his hips. His eyes quickly return to Galo’s face before he crawls up the length of his body, knees on either side of Galo’s hips. “I like you like this,” Lio admits in a soft whisper as he bends his head down to Galo’s neck to nip at the skin there, palm pressing at his shoulder. It’s in that moment that Galo reaches up to grasp at Lio’s waist, his hand huge and warm, the heat radiating through the fabric of Lio’s sweater.

Lio nuzzles into the curve of Galo’s neck. 

“I like me like this too,” Galo admits, grip tightening.

Lio almost shivers at the _sound_ of Galo’s voice. He sounds so desperate and _needy._ And that only encourages Lio to push further, to bite another spot on Galo’s neck. His back arches and he makes another delicious little sound that Lio didn’t think he was capable of making and Lio wants to listen to this for the rest of his life.

Then, Lio grinds his hips down against Galo’s at the world fucking _explodes_ just like it used to when fire would erupt from his fingertips.

It isn’t the same, not exactly. But the feeling of exhilaration is similar and before he can stop himself, a desperate little moan is punching out of him, matching Galo’s. He presses his forehead to the curve of Galo’s neck and he can’t help himself as he grinds down a second time and bites down in time with his movement. It keeps him from keening a second time. 

Lio has never felt the need to let anyone get this close.

Galo is suddenly reaching up to grab a hold of Lio’s face, guiding Lio’s mouth to his own and pulling him into a frantic kiss, panting into his mouth. Lio keeps himself carefully held above Galo as they kiss. And then he pulls away, sitting back and peering down at his handiwork. Galo is flushed all the way down to his chest and he’s breathing hard. His pupils are blown wide and as Lio let’s his gaze flicker lower and he feels the heat finally creeping up the back of his neck.

Galo is hard in his pants and it’s _very_ evident.

And Lio can’t help the way he openly stares before he lifts his eyes back up to Galo, who is watching him, chest heaving.

Lio’s heart does that funny thing again.

_Fuck._

Galo is suddenly grabbing Lio and flipping him onto his back with this ridiculous amount of strength that has Lio’s head spinning. Lio finds himself arching his back and moaning so high and needy that he almost doesn’t recognize the sound coming out of him.

Galo laughs above him.

“Never thought I’d have the Mad Burnish’s boss under me,” he mutters.

Lio’s eyes flash up to his and he flips Galo down to his back. “You don’t,” he says fiercely before pressing a burning kiss to Galo’s mouth and shoving his hand down Galo’s pants before he can second guess himself.

Just like that, Galo is letting out this strained little groan, almost like he’s trying to hold it back.

Lio takes that as a challenge and lowers his head to whisper in Galo’s ear, soft and teasing. “You’re the one who’s going to be under me.”

Galo makes another little sound in response and Lio nips at his earlobe, pulling Galo’s pants down to his knees.

Galo likes this. He _likes_ being under him and Lio’s eyes almost roll into the back of his head at the thought.

Lio is slow with his movements, carefully attentive to Galo’s responses. All he wants to do is rut desperately against Galo until he comes. But there’s something ridiculously rewarding about the little sounds Galo keeps making. The way he keeps saying Lio’s name like a fucking _prayer._ The way he keeps arching his back so deliciously and making these _faces._ Lio wants to sear that image into his memory.

When Galo comes, it’s with a magnificent arch of his back and a strained little gasp. Lio watches with wide, curious eyes.

It’s messy and it should be gross, but Lio can’t bring himself to think it’s _gross._ Because it’s Galo and he’s so happy and blissful and _beautiful_ like this. His eyes are closed and he has this ridiculously happy grin on his face, and he’s breathing deep and slow.

Lio shifts to lie on his side next to Galo, studying his profile, deciding that he’s just as handsome from this angle. Galo opens his eyes and lets his head roll to the side to look at Lio with a stupid little smile.

And Lio finds himself looking back, blissfully.

“You’re...really good at that,” Galo tells him through a little laugh.

Lio can’t help the pride that swells in him at the compliment. He lifts himself up on one elbow, leaning over Galo, studying his face quietly. Galo watches him, expression soft. He reaches a tentative hand up to tuck a strand of Lio’s hair behind his ear.

“Will you--Can I--?” Galo is whispering, his other hand sliding beneath Lio’s shirt and trailing down his stomach. He’s looking at Lio so eagerly, and it’s such a brain splattering turn on, he can’t ever imagine denying him this.

Lio nods.

Galo is practically vibrating happily at the response. He tugs Lio on top of him and he almost gasps at how _easily_ Galo does it. How swift and surprisingly graceful he is with it.

Galo helps Lio out of his shirt and he feels himself shiver. Galo’s hands come up to grasp Lio’s waist and the touch burns against his skin. Lio hears himself let out a strangled little moan that has Galo shooting him a triumphant little grin.

“Like being on the bottom, don’t you?” Lio asks with a small arch of his brow.

“Maybe,” Galo admits, sliding his hands up Lio’s side, leaving a burning trail in their wake. “Or maybe just I like seeing you on top,” he adds, eyes trailing down Lio’s chest. “You don’t seem to have a problem with that.”

“Not really,” Lio responds, grabbing ahold of one of Galo’s hands and leading it down to where he really wants it. He feels like he’s about to burst into flames.

Galo is holding his breath beneath Lio. He watches Galo’s face as he slides his fingers beneath the waistband of Lio’s pants and his entire world _erputs_ when Galo finally touches him. He kind of hates the way he tosses his head back and lets out a quiet little moan because he _knows_ how cliche that is, but his body is just moving and Galo is laughing fondly. Lio clenches his jaw, dropping his head down with heaving breaths, puffing out in time with Galo’s movements. “Shut up,” he grinds, to which Galo responds with a particular delicious twist of his hand that has Lio breathing out a quiet curse.

His entire body is on fire and it feels--

It’s like his Burnish flames are back, and he feels _so good_ and Galo is there, making these _sounds_ that should be illegal and it’s only making things _better_ and his pulse is racing and he’s sweating and--

Lio clenches his jaw and suddenly he’s coming all over Galo’s hand and some of it get’s on Galo’s _chest_ and the sight is filthy but so, _so_ wonderful, and Lio’s eyes are wide with it and Galo is watching him through equally wide eyes, his chest heaving and covered in--

_Fuck._

Lio drops both of his hands down on either side of Galo’s head and kisses him until he can’t breathe. Until he can’t think of anything _but_ Galo and how kind and wonderful and fucking _beautiful_ he is. And about how Galo keeps opening his mouth so eager and willing and _lovely._

Lio presses his face to the curve of Galo’s neck, kissing and biting him there hoping he can leave a little mark that he can stare at for the next few days. He feels Galo’s hand press at the small of Lio’s back to draw him closer and Lio can’t help the little sound that escapes his mouth at that.

Lio presses his nose to the warmth of Galo’s neck and kisses the skin there again.

“I love you,” Lio whispers, his heart stuttering when he realizes what he’s just said.

He freezes and Galo does too.

Lio bites down on his lip, hard.

_Shit._

“I love you, too,” Galo is saying suddenly, the words tumbling out of him.

Lio’s heart stops and he sits up so quickly, his head spins. “What?”

“I said ‘I love you, too’,” Galo repeats, voice breathy and overjoyed. “I really do, and I have--I just didn’t say anything because--I don’t know, I wasn’t sure how you felt and I didn’t want to scare you away but I--I really, really love you, Lio.”

Lio huffs out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and laughs a little wildly, bringing a hand up to brush his hair back in disbelief. “I…” he trails off. Galo is so painfully open about _everything_ and it kind of terrifies Lio but also makes him want to kiss him all over his face.

So he does. And Galo holds on to him when he does, gripping his waist and laughing.

“You are amazing,” Lio says against Galo’s mouth before pressing a kiss there.

After a moment, Lio rolls off of Galo to lie next to him. Galo tugs him close, wrapping Lio up in his arms and hooking his chin over the top of Lio’s head with a soft, happy little hum. “Now that I finally have you in my bed, I don’t want you to leave,” he murmurs into Lio’s hair.

“Then don’t,” Lio says into Galo’s chest. That makes his grip around Lio tighten almost possessively and that in turn makes something warm twist deep in him. He cranes his neck to kiss the underside of Galo’s chin and tuck his head back down into his chest.

Lio feels Galo pull a blanket over their bodies and he closes his eyes. 

They fall asleep and don’t wake up until well past noon the next day.

△ △ △ 

Galo takes Lio out for pizza. Lio can’t be bothered by the fact that Galo _always_ wants pizza because (if he’s being completely honest with himself) he also always wants pizza. He can’t get enough of it. And he can’t get enough of watching Galo stuff his face with it like some kind of barbaric animal. It’s oddly entertaining.

Lio watches Galo from across the table, chin in one hand and pizza in the other.

Watching Galo shove half a slice in his mouth shouldn’t be sending Lio’s mind somewhere filthy but it _is_.

Galo catches Lio watching him and freezes. “What?” he says, “Somethin’ on my face?” He wipes and at cheeks self consciously. 

“Nope,” Lio responds honestly and takes a small bite of his slice, Galo watching him this time with a tiny smile that Lio coyly averts his eyes from.

There has been a shift between them. Something obviously changes when two people sleep together. But somehow, it feels like nothing has changed at all. There’s just suddenly this new openness between them and that makes Lio want to reach over and hold Galo’s hand.

So he does, enjoying the subtle way Galo tenses in mild shock before almost immediately relaxing into it, sliding his fingers between Lio’s.

After lunch, as they wander down the sidewalk, Galo decides to be the one to finally bring it up.

“So…” he draws out the word and Lio looks up at him with a questioning arch of his brow. “Are we, like, boyfriends now or something?”

Lio can’t help the bark of laughter that explodes out of him at the sheer bluntness of his question. Galo looks confused and almost hurt by the reaction and Lio has to bring a hand up to his own mouth to muffle his laughter. “I’m sorry,” he says once he can manage to stop chuckling. “You really don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

Galo stops walking and Lio does too, turning bodily to face Galo and taking a step closer to him. He smiles and brings a hand up to Galo’s neck to tug him down into a searing kiss. “Yes,” he responds against Galo’s mouth. “If that’s what you want us to be.” He feels Galo’s hand press into the small of his back, big and warm.

“I really, _really_ want us to be,” Galo mumbles through a bright smile. 

It’s so simple. Of course it is. Everything with Galo has always been, from their conversation in the cave, to the way Galo saved Lio’s life by going against his code and lighting a fire, to this. Standing in the middle of the street and deciding that they want _this_.

Galo brings a hand up to cup Lio’s cheek. “Can I take you back home?” he whispers and Lio nods a little too eagerly.

He watches Galo’s eyes light up at that, fingers on his back tightening. The tiny gesture makes Lio shiver.

When they return home, they don’t leave the apartment for the rest of the day.

Galo lays Lio down and takes his time, kissing him softly, practically worshipping his body.

The first time Lio comes, it’s with Galo’s head between his legs and his fingers tangled in Galo’s hair.

The second time, he’s inside of Galo, and it’s the blissful little sounds Galo is making that push him over the edge.

When Lio collapses into a sweaty heap next to Galo, he feels himself being tugged close almost instantly and he can’t help the giddy laugh that escapes him, still high on the feeling of overpowering Galo in the absolute best way.

“Still cold?” Galo hums, pushing at Lio’s damp bangs to press a kiss to his forehead.

Lio giggles and he kind of hates himself for laughing like that. But he can’t fucking help himself around Galo. Not when he’s so wonderful and willing and so very responsive to the things Lio does to him.

“I love you so much,” Lio finds himself whispering into the curve of Galo’s neck before nipping at the skin and soothing it with a kiss.

Galo pulls Lio close with a happy little hum.

“I love you too. So much,” he responds, voice bright.

The Promare are gone.

Lio no longer has his Burnish abilities.

But he has Galo.

Things aren’t perfect. He still isn’t sure if he will ever get used to the fact that he is no longer has his Burnish power.

But _he has Galo._

Lio thinks, with Galo by his side, he can overcome anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IT'S DONE. Again, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing! I'm already in the process of brain storming another Promare fic because I cannot get enough of these boys! My next story is gonna be a bit of an AU, though. It will be a bit grittier and a little darker than this one, a cyber punk AU because I'm a giant sucker for those kinds of settings! So, keep an eye out for that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to follow me on twitter and yell about the beauty that is promare, I'm @_justgidget.


End file.
